


Familia ante omnia

by KatiushaGrice



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, POV Third Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Sandro è stato quello che più di tutti gli altri artisti legati alla corte medicea ha provato una profonda stima e un'immensa gratitudine verso una famiglia così unita e rispettosa del popolo, i cui membri hanno speso generosamente la propria vita votata al bene e alla prosperità di Firenze.
Relationships: Giuliano de' Medici & Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici
Kudos: 6
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Familia ante omnia

**Author's Note:**

> Sesta settimana del COW-T 10, M5.  
> Titolo e Prompt: Familia ante omnia  
> Parole: 555

Sandro è stato quello che più di tutti gli altri artisti legati alla corte medicea ha provato una profonda stima e un'immensa gratitudine verso una famiglia così unita e rispettosa del popolo, i cui membri hanno speso generosamente la propria vita votata al bene e alla prosperità di Firenze.  
Quelli che ha conosciuto sono stati come una seconda famiglia per lui, l'hanno accolto fornendogli tutti i mezzi necessari e tutti i contatti per dedicarsi con passione all'arte.  
Sopravvivere a Giuliano e a Lorenzo, piangerne la morte, è stato invero una sorta di regalo agrodolce, perché si ritiene fortunato di aver familiarizzato con i due fratelli ed esser stato loro amico. Anche nei momenti di contrasto, nel cuore di Botticelli non c'era spazio per il rancore. Anche ammonendoli, vedeva sempre il bene in loro.  
Ricorda con nostalgia gli anni della giovinezza: le giostre coi cavalli, le feste opulenti e gli eventi mondani. Rammenta gli ambienti stimolanti e la cultura neoplatonica, che lo spingeva a ricercare il bello ideale e l'armonia universale trasmessi dalla figura mitologica di Venere, usando Simonetta come musa e memorizzandone i tratti delicatamente perfetti, catturando il colore dei capelli e le linee sinuose ed equilibrate del corpo.

Anche i ricordi di quello che gli raccontavano denotano armonia: la famiglia Medici aveva dei grandi possedimenti in campagna in cui Lorenzo e Giuliano avevano amato la natura fin da piccoli. Con gli adulti partecipavano alle vendemmie, facevano lunghe cavalcate nel Mugello, frequentavano i bagni termali.  
Ovviamente non trascuravano l'educazione: Lorenzo aveva un precettore, Gentile Becchi, un uomo gioviale che gli leggeva gli umanisti, gli insegnava a scrivere in latino e correggeva i suoi primi versi. Inoltre il nonno amava giocare a scacchi con il nipote. Fa quasi tenerezza immaginare un Lorenzo di cinque anni che pensa alle pedine da muovere contro il vecchio Cosimo.  
Al contrario, Giuliano è sempre stato una testa calda, più impulsivo e meno disposto a perdonare i torti subiti rispetto al ragionevole Lorenzo.  
Eppure, Sandro si sentiva più legato a lui, ai suoi scherzi, ai suoi ideali, al suo essere benvoluto da molti, al suo carisma, meno evidente rispetto al fratello, ma ugualmente importante.  
Sandro conosce qualche altro aneddoto con il quale potrebbe ricordarli, ma, mentre fissa tristemente La Nascita di Venere percependo la crisi innescata da Girolamo Savonarola sempre più opprimente e volta a distruggere l'arte, a negare la bellezza, le lacrime annebbiano i suoi occhi e alcune frasi gli risuonano nelle orecchie.  
"Chi ha un fratello migliore del mio?"  
"La giovinezza che abbiamo condiviso io e Giuliano era spensierata e piena di risate"  
"Mio fratello è molte cose, ma non è senza cuore"  
"Tutto questo disprezzo ti distruggerà, fratello mio"  
"Altri si legano a te per legami politici, ideali condivisi, ma io ho il tuo sangue"  
"Sei il mio unico fratello, e mi fido di te"  
"Scusa"  
"Restate sempre uniti"  
Il legame fraterno condiviso da Lorenzo e Giuliano estende una luce su tutta la famiglia.  
Una famiglia unita.  
Anche se il mondo crolla addosso a una persona, gli affetti sono l'unica cosa che gli rimane per rialzarsi.  
La famiglia viene prima di tutto: pensa questo mentre Giovanni, già cardinale malgrado la giovanissima età, lo conforta con una mano sulla spalla.  
Sandro la stringe.  
I Medici rimarranno come una seconda famiglia non per l'artista Botticelli, ma per Sandro come uomo. 

Nota: Sandro è il mio preferito ❤ sono contenta di aver scritto questa cosina introspettivo-riflessiva senza troppe pretese, mischiando un po' di storia vera con i fatti della serie tv.


End file.
